


红马甲

by Timey_wimey_TARDIS



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timey_wimey_TARDIS/pseuds/Timey_wimey_TARDIS
Summary: 一辆自慰车
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 2





	红马甲

红色外套的触感如同寒冬的空气令人从皮肤冷到心脏。我的血液却为这融于我的冰凉感到滚烫。  
我把头埋进安灼拉的外套里，他的味道充斥着我的鼻腔。我把两根手指伸进嘴里，想象着这是他的一部分用舌头追寻。柔软湿热的物体刮过指尖，流连于指缝中。唾液顺着嘴角留下，我情不自禁地搅动手指与舌头近一步纠缠，深一点再深一点。呼吸困难使得我感到湿润，眼角与下身。  
我把马甲揉在胸前，粗糙的金线摩擦着乳头，冰冷带来的却是炽热。我把低喘藏进枕头里，心跳如同鼓声敲打着浓重的黑暗。我从来不曾发现自己有如此敏感。另一只手艰难地从意犹未尽的双唇中扯出银丝，拖至胸前的红樱。想象着一头金发垂在我的胸前，扫过我的颈窝与锁骨，双唇紧紧裹住我的乳头，吮吸我，讨好我。我禁不住更用力的揉捏着那颗已经肿大的果实。  
不够，还不够，需要更多。我一边抽出一只手从胸前打着圈滑到下身，所到之处皆引起一股战栗，一边身体在他的衣服上摩擦着，抚慰上半身的空虚。我的手指紧紧的环住阴茎。可再紧也紧不过那个处子的后庭，我想到。我会成为他的第一个，也是最后一个。我加快了手里的动作。那个众人的领袖会成为我的婊子，在我身下，张开双腿。他平时如同天空一般纯洁的蓝眼睛会染上好看是情欲，因我而起的情欲。他平时用来演讲的处子般娇嫩的双唇会求我操哭他。他平时用来为革命奔波的双腿会分开，迎接着我的进入。而我会用那根黑色的领绳捆住他的双手，一下一下把他钉在床上。或许他太过骄傲，革命的躯体嫌弃我沾满了颜料与酒精的床，而只愿意躺在红旗上？那也无妨。或许我会在巴黎沉睡时让他趴在缪尚咖啡馆的红色桌布上，这样他每次开会时也会想起我是怎样操他。平时永远坚定的蓝色眼眸会为我一次次的挺进而失神，能说会道的嘴只能发出断断续续的尖叫。而我会在肉体的撞击声中毫不留情地碾压着他最脆弱的一点。或许我会坐在咖啡桌旁的凳子上，而安灼拉跨坐在我的身上，我们彼此的舌头相互纠缠拉扯。他会不知羞耻地扭动着腰肢，我一边用力揉捏着他的臀肉，一边感受着他内部不可思议的紧致与高温。他的颈背会弯成好看的弧度，而我会用双唇噙住他的喉结。他会尖叫着我的名字达到高潮，不是法兰西，不是革命，是格朗泰尔。  
我在手中得到了释放。  
空气中充满了情欲的味道，可却只是我一人的。


End file.
